vldfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebirth/Transcript (VLD)
Rebirth The Robeast Drazil Scopophobic the [[Balmera], Voltron stands in wait for Drazil to awaken from its transport ship.] *'PIDGE': "Oh, no!" *'HUNK': "Please tell me there's not a giant monster in there. Please tell me it's empty! Or full of space candy. One of those two. Either one is fine." *'LANCE': "I don't think it's a piñata, Hunk." *'KEITH': "If it's the same kind of monster that attacked us on Arus, we already know how to beat it." uses the Red Bayard to summon a saber for [[Voltron]; PIDGE readies Voltron's shield.] *'SHIRO': "Hold your ground!" massive [[Drazil] emerges from its transport ship and attacks Voltron with its chest cannon. The Paladins defend themselves with their shield, but are pushed back.] *'HUNK': "It's not candy!" *'LANCE': "And it's not the same monster!" [[Voltron] dodges the chest cannon blasts.] *'SHIRO': "We need to draw its fire away from the Balmera's surface!" Paladins try fighting [[Drazil] while flying around to avoid getting the Balmera hit. They defend with their shield, but the Robeast's chest cannon is too strong.] *'LANCE': "We can't hold out!" *'PIDGE': "My Lion's weakening! If the shield sustains structural damage, we're done for!" *'KEITH': "Pidge is right!" *'LANCE': "Oh Pidge is right. I'm the one that said, "We can't hold out!"" *'KEITH': "Lance, watch your footing!" [[Blue Lion] trips, and Voltron falls over, losing its shield.] Evasive Maneuvers Paladins groan from the fall. *'SHIRO': "Okay, Team Voltron, disband!" Lions split apart. *'SHIRO': "Everyone, evasive maneuvers! It can't shoot us all at once!" [[Drazil] spreads its arms, which are covered in laser cannons, and fires all of them to assault the Paladins with laser fire.] *'SHIRO': "Okay, it can do that too." Paladins scramble to avoid being hit; the [[Castle of Lions] suddenly appears to blast Drazil with a laser. Drazil responds by firing a massive blast back.] *'Allura': "Where does Zarkon get these beasts from? And how do they keep finding us?" *'CORAN': "Princess, the particle barrier won't sustain much longer. It's still not at full strength after the blast from the Galra ship." *'SHIRO': "Keith, try to draw its fire! I'm coming in from above!" *'KEITH': "Roger!" uses the [[Red Lion]'s heat ray to draw the Robeast's attention while SHIRO sneaks in from behind with the Black Lion, prepared to fire its mouth cannon. Drazil is able to rotate an eye cannon around and blast the Black Lion. SHIRO pulls away at the last second to avoid being hit.] *'LANCE': "We need to find its blind spot!" *'PIDGE': "I don't think this thing has a blind spot. It has a thousand eyes." is frantically dodging the lasers in the [[Yellow Lion].] *'HUNK': "Laser eyes. Laser eyes!" *'PIDGE': "What do we do? Fighting this thing is like fighting an entire fleet at once!" *'KEITH': "I think we've got to aim for those laser eyes and take them out." *'Allura': "We'll cover you from up here!" [[Castle of Lions] fires lasers at Drazil; the Robeast retaliates with an onslaught of laser fire against the Castleship's particle barrier.] *'CORAN': "We've lost the spectral generator! Going to reserve! There's a fire in VIN bay three! Suppressors on! Suppressors out! Princess, the ship is being torn apart!" *'Allura': "We're taking heavy fire up here! We're in trouble!" *'SHIRO': "Princess, pull back! Get out of its range, now!" *'Allura': "We will not abandon you!" *'SHIRO': "You're not abandoning us. We're about to pull back anyway." *'HUNK': "We are?" *'SHIRO': "We can't hold out. We have to. Lions, to the mine shafts! It's the only place the monster can't get us." *'PIDGE': "Roger that!" *'Allura': "Heading into orbit!" Paladins fly the Lions into the mine shafts while [[Castle of Lions] flies into space.] Collapse KEITH, and HUNK meet SHAY's family at the bottom of a mine shaft. LANCE and PIDGE are in a different mine shaft. *'RAX': "What is happening?" *'KEITH': "There's a monster up there that Zarkon sent to destroy us." *'SHAY': "A monster? Will Zarkon's savagery never abate? Perhaps our people were never meant to be free." *'HUNK': "Shay, don't give up. Zarkon's power grows with every planet he conquers, but he's weakened by every being that fights back." *'SHAY': "Fight back? Against a monster like that? How?" *'HUNK': "I don't know, but we can beat it. Tell her, Keith." *'KEITH': "Can we?" *'SHIRO': "Yes, we can! This is our first mission and we're not going to fail. We can beat it. We just need some time to come up with a plan." *'HUNK': "See? Told you we can. Thanks, Shiro." [[Balmera] groans and the planet rumbles.] *'HUNK': "Do you guys feel that over there?" and PIDGE are in a rumbling mine shaft. *'LANCE': "Yeah, we feel it." *'PIDGE': "It's that sound again. What is that?" grandmother places her hand on the ground cracking apart. The [[Balmera] stills.] *'RAX': "That great noise comes from the Balmera itself. Our home crumbles beneath our feet. The Balmera is dying." speaks to ALLURA and CORAN over the communication channel. *'SHIRO': "Coran, Allura, are you there?" *'Allura': "Shiro, we're here." *'SHIRO': "The Balmera—" *'CORAN': "We already know. Our scanners are showing the life energy draining from the Balmera." brings up a scan of the [[Balmera] on screen of the Castle of Lions. In the mine shaft, PIDGE activates her armor to view the scan.] *'PIDGE': "How does that happen?" speaks to the Paladins through the communication channel as PIDGE and SHIRO show the other Paladins the scan of the [[Balmera].] *'CORAN': "Removing crystals from a Balmera is like removing a vital part of the mighty beast. The Balmera needs time to regenerate itself to stay healthy, but the Galra's greed may have cost this noble Balmera its life." *'HUNK': "So, what's gonna happen?" *'CORAN': "Its core will collapse, destabilizing the entire skeletal structure. Anything or anyone remaining on the Balmera at that point will be crushed into dust." *'SHIRO': "How long before its core collapses?" *'CORAN': "Probably a matter of hours. The mighty organism willingly gives itself to all, but not all return its kindness." the [[Castle of Lions], ALLURA stands at the Bridge.] *'Allura': "Then our time is short. We'll evacuate the planet. We need to get all the Balmerans to the Castle of Lions before the planet implodes." and HUNK appear on the Castleship's screen. *'HUNK': "Okay, that sounds like a good plan, but how on Earth do you plan on landing the Castle with that monster-thingy on the surface?" appears on the Castleship's screen. *'PIDGE': "You'll need a distraction." *'SHIRO': "We'll engage the beast in our Lions. With it distracted, Allura and Coran will land the Castle and load all of its citizens." *'LANCE': "Or we could load Balmerans into our Lions a few at a time and shuttle them to the ship. No engaging ferocious laser-eye guy. How long would that take?" *'CORAN': "Days? Weeks?" *'KEITH': "We only have hours." the mine shaft. *'SHIRO': "Look, we don't need to beat this thing. We just need to bait it away from the ship. Provoke and evade." *'HUNK': "Okay, here's the thing. I'm worried that we're going to be really, really good at the provoking part, and then like really bad at the evading part. But if—if this is what it takes to save Shay and everyone on the planet, then I'm in." turns to SHAY. *'KEITH': "Can you contact the other Balmerans?" *'SHAY': "I can, but I know not what they'll say. Leave the planet? Our home?" the [[Castle of Lions].] *'Allura': "It's the only option. I'm coming down." *'CORAN': "Princess, no! It's too dangerous!" *'Allura': "Someone has to be there to lead these people out." speaks to ALLURA through their video transmission. *'PIDGE': "You're coming down? That thing will spot your pod and blow it to pieces." *'Allura': "Let me worry about that. You just focus on keeping the creature distracted." Plan B The Princess Descends Paladins launch their Lions from the mine shafts and attack [[Drazil], who gives chase.] *'HUNK': "Okay, we've provoked. Time to evade!" is preparing to launch from the [[Castle of Lions] on a drop-sled. SHIRO speaks over their communication channel.] *'SHIRO': "Princess, we've lured the monster away. It's time." *'Allura': "I'll contact you all when I'm on the ground." speaks over the Castle intercom. *'CORAN': "Be careful out there." launches from the Castleship; LANCE sees her descent. *'LANCE': "s that Allura?" [[Robeast] Drazil tries to attack ALLURA with laser fire.] *'HUNK': "We gotta protect the Princess!" shields ALLURA with the [[Yellow Lion] and is badly hit. The other Paladins distract Drazil so ALLURA reaches the mine shafts safely. SHIRO speaks to her over the communication channel.] *'Allura': "I'm on the ground." *'SHIRO': "Hurry! I don't know how long we can hold this thing off." runs over to SHAY and her family. *'Allura': "Shay, I'm going to need your help." *'SHAY': "Princess?" places her hand on the tunnel wall. *'Allura': "Have you contacted the other Balmerans?" and her family look dejected. *'Allura': "What is it? What's going on?" *'SHAY': "All Balmerans give thanks for the kindness you and the Paladins bestowed upon us, but, alas, we cannot take leave of our home." *'Allura': "What?" *'SHAY': "If our great Balmera's life cycle is over because of us, then our desire is to stay with it until the end." *'Allura': "But you'll never survive." *'RAX': "We contacted the others, and all agree. It's not right that you risk your lives for us. Please, away. We ask for no more guilt and shame upon us." *'SHAY': "It is our wish. The wish of all Balmerans." *'Allura': "No. I won't give up on you. I won't give up on any of you, no matter the circumstances." *'SHAY': "But we do not ask this of you. Please!" *'Allura': "I have heard your words. Now let me speak mine. I want to talk to the Balmerans. Can you get a message to them from me?" *'SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER': "There is no need to speak for you. You have a unique power within. The Balmera will carry your words." GRANDMOTHER points to ALLURA's hand on the wall, which is glowing. ALLURA recoils at the sight. *'SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER': "Speak your heart, child. All can hear you." GRANDMOTHER takes ALLURA's hand and places it back on the wall. ALLURA focuses and speaks aloud, but her words are transmitted to all Balmerans. *'Allura': "Balmerans, this is Princess Allura. You don't know me, but I am here to help. I know what it's like to watch your home planet die. For I come from planet Altea, a planet that has long been destroyed by the Galra. But I refuse to give up. And now, you all have the same choice. You can decide now to devote your lives to making sure this never happens to another planet. I am eternally sorry for what has happened to the Balmera, but I beg you, do not let its dying be in vain. Honor the Balmera's death by refusing to give up. Join me in my fight against the Galra." GRANDMOTHER places her own hand on the wall to hear the response. *'SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER': "Your words have touched our hearts." *'Allura': "Thank you." *'SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER': "No, thank you. You've given us reason to hope again." *'Allura': "Everyone, head to the caves just under the surface." Sacred Ceremony is looking at the map of the [[Balmera] on the Castle of Lions showing Balmerans moving.] *'CORAN': "Princess, your speech must have worked. The Balmerans are moving toward the surface!" *'Allura': "Coran, we're just beneath the surface. Triangulate my position. This is your landing zone." *'CORAN': "Yes, Allura. Readying ship. Castle of Lions, coming in! Paladins, how are you holding up?" is fighting [[Drazil].] *'KEITH': "I think we've got him pretty distracted. Are the Balmerans in position?" *'Allura': "They're making their way to the top." the Balmerans slowly climb towards the surface. The [[Castle of Lions] lands just outside a mine shaft. CORAN descends to the surface in a transport pod and motions for Balmerans to enter.] *'CORAN': "Bring them out! Hurry, now!" [[Balmera] suddenly rumbles violently, causing the mine shaft to start crumbling and rock slides to occur.] *'Allura': "No!" are in a panic but not injured. *'CORAN': "It's on the verge of collapsing! We have to go!" *'Allura': "But the Balmerans!" *'RAX': "They're trapped! What can be done? Time is short!" Paladins are dodging [[Drazil]'s lasers in their Lions; the lasers are hitting the Balmera.] *'HUNK': "Every hit weakens the Balmera. Have you evacuated yet? What's happening?" speaks over the communication channel. *'CORAN': "The Balmerans are trapped. Just keep distracting that beast!" *'HUNK': "Uh, do you want us to distract it by dying? Because that's what's going to happen!" *'SHIRO': "Guys, remember when I said we didn't have to beat it?" *'HUNK': "Yes, I remember that." *'SHIRO': "Well, we might have to beat it." looks over the mine shaft. *'SHAY': "We're lost! All are trapped with no chance for escape!" *'Allura': "We can't give up." *'SHAY': "But what can be done?" notices the ground glowing underneath the [[Castle of Lions].] *'SHAY': "The Balmera... The ground beneath your mighty ship appears healed. Its essence thrives. But how?" *'Allura': "The Castle!" *'SHAY'S GRANDMOTHER': "Not just the Castle, but you as well." *'CORAN': "It's true. Your Altean energy combined with the ship's Crystal has revitalized this part of the Balmera." *'Allura': "That's it! Maybe we can perform the ceremony you spoke about. We can save the Balmera." *'RAX': "What ceremony?" *'CORAN': "In the days of old, when Alteans were given the gift of Crystals from a Balmera, we would repay its sacrifice by performing a ceremony. A sacred Altean would re-infuse the Balmera with Quintessence. In this way, we had a symbiotic relationship." *'Allura': "The Galra have only been taking. It's time we give back." *'Allura': "I can connect with the Crystal in the Bridge and use the Castle's power as an amplifier." *'CORAN': "When your father performed the ceremony, it was on a much smaller scale. I beg you. To heal an entire planet, it could take more energy than you possess. You may not... live through it." *'Allura': "I know you're scared for me, Coran, but I must try." begins the ceremony with SHAY's family and the other Balmerans. Rip Vol Winkle Paladins are scrambling to avoid [[Drazil]'s laser fire.] *'KEITH': "Guys, this isn't working. We'll never take this beast down in our Lions." *'PIDGE': "Well, forming Voltron didn't work, either." *'LANCE': "Not without some way to shoot all those laser eyes at once." [[Yellow Lion] displays the keyhole console for HUNK's Bayard.] *'HUNK': "That's weird. What are you trying to tell me?" summons his Bayard. *'HUNK': "Guys! Guys, something's happening here! I-I think there is a way to take down all those laser eyes at once." *'PIDGE': "Well, what is it?" *'HUNK': "Do you remember how Voltron formed that sword with Keith's Bayard? I think my Lion's telling me I can do the same thing with my Bayard." *'KEITH': "Are you sure?" *'HUNK': "Let's find out. Form thingy!" inserts his Bayard into the keyhole console; nothing happens. *'HUNK': "It didn't work!" *'SHIRO': "Because we didn't form Voltron yet." *'HUNK': "Oh, right. Yeah, I know." *'PIDGE': "Guys, whatever we're planning, let's hurry up and do it." [[Robeast] notices the Castle of Lions and moves in to attack.] *'SHIRO': "We've got to defend the Castle! Everyone, follow me. Form Voltron!" forming [[Voltron], the HUNK's Bayard summons a shoulder cannon to counterattack Drazil's energy blast.] *'SHIRO': "It's not enough!" *'HUNK': "We'll have to try something else!" is able to deflect the blast away from the [[Castle of Lions]. Voltron takes flight, drawing Drazil's attacks away from the Castleship. HUNK's computer shows Voltron has locked on to all of the Robeast's laser eyes.] *'HUNK': "Are you guys seeing this?" *'KEITH': "Roger that." *'SHIRO': "Let's see what this thing can do. Engage!" shoulder cannon fires a shower of energy bullets at once, hitting all of [[Drazil]'s eyes and rendering it still. Meanwhile, ALLURA performs the rejuvenation ceremony and Quintessence spreads across the Balmera.] *'SHIRO': "Guys, look!" [[Quintessence] is absorbed. Drazil suddenly begins attacking Voltron again. KEITH punches Drazil using the Red Lion. The Robeast falls to the ground in a heap, lying still. ALLURA is released from the energy of the Castleship. SHAY gathers ALLURA in her arms.] *'SHAY': "Princess, are you all right?" appears unconscious, but wakes up. *'Allura': "Did it work?" has his hand on the ground. *'RAX': "Yes. The Balmera lives. It thanks you." Paladins leave their Lions and arrive to check on ALLURA. [[Drazil] suddenly reawakens a second time, preparing to attack them.] *'Allura': "No!" [[Balmera] suddenly courses its Crystals though the Monster, destroying it and encasing its body.] *'HUNK': "No. Way." *'CORAN': "The Balmera just saved us." *'Allura': "Look at the Crystals!" begin forming across the [[Balmera]. HUNK begins petting the planet's surface.] *'HUNK': "Oh, who's a good Balmera? You are. Who ate the big monster? You did. Yes, you did. Yes, you did." KEITH, and LANCE look unamused. *'KEITH': "Dude, what are you doing?" *'HUNK': "What? It's alive, and it wuvs my scwatches." facepalms. To See the Sky the battle, HUNK sits with SHAY atop the [[Yellow Lion] at night.] *'SHAY': "Thank you for honoring your vow to return." *'HUNK': "I should be thanking you. You made me understand what's most important. Zarkon and his Galra Empire are destroying lives. I'm a part of a team that can change that. I know that, now." and SHAY smile at each other. SHAY notices a sun rising on the horizon. She has not seen such a thing before. *'SHAY': "What is that?" is smiling. *'HUNK': "It's the dawn of a new day." ends with HUNK and SHAY watching the sunrise. Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season One